Kiseki no Shinigami
by hanaaizen
Summary: Penyerangan malam itu menyebabkan Kiseki no Sedai menjadi anggota di divisi baru, divisi 14. Membuat mereka harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Soul Society. Hanya bimbingan kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuuro yang tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan segala informasi tentang Soul Society. Mampukah mereka menghadapi kehidupan di Soul Society? / RnR?BAD SUMMARY.A lot of Bleach chara(s).A bit OOC-


Hai! kali ini mau nyobain nulis crossover fanfic Bleach x Kuroko no Basket.

Maaf kalau prolognya sedikit aneh dan nggak jelas

* * *

 **Kiseki no Shinigami: Prolog**

* * *

Malam itu di Tokyo-

Segerombolan remaja bersurai warna-warni itu baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Latihan basket.

Setelah mengganti pakaian yang penuh dengan keringat, mereka berjalan keluar bersama-sama. Menyusuri halaman sekolah elit yang luas itu.

"Malam ini dingin banget-ssu~" kata remaja yang baru saja menginajk usia 15 tahun dengan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah sambil mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya di lengannya yang sudah tertutup oleh setelan jas berwarna putih. Kise Ryota namanya. Laki-laki yang selalu membawa suasana heboh kemanapun dia pergi.

"Are~ kalau kedinginan enaknya makan, Kise-chin." Sahut si surai ungu yang memiliki postur tubuh yang tingginya berkisar 190cm sambil membawa keripik yang sedaritadi di makannya. Murasakibara Atsushi, remaja yang gemar sekali membawa makanan ringan kemanapun dia pergi.

"Kalau makan jangan sambil berdiri apalagi berjalan-jalan, nanodayo!" hardik laki-laki berkacamata dan bersurai hijau lumut itu sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya. Jemari tangan kirinya yang di taping sambil membawa boneka tangan yang berbentuk kodok. Midorima Shintaro namanya, yang setiap harinya tak pernah absen membawa lucky item menurut siaran ramalan zodiaknya, Oha Asa.

"Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun ada benarnya juga. Apalagi jika serpihan keripiknya jadi berserakan diatas rambut Midorima-kun." Kali ini si pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu angkat bicara dengan wajah datarnya. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kadang menghilang dengan sendirinya. Membuat teman-temannya kaget setengah mati karena sosoknya yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka.

"Atsushi, dengarkan perkataan Tetsuya. Simpan makanan ringanmu untuk nanti jika kamu sudah duduk." Ucap si surai crimpson dengan nada absolutnya. Akashi Seijuuro. Absolut. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan laki-laki ini.

"Eh? Kalau Aka-chin yang bilang begitu, aku akan menurutinya." Balas Murasakibara sedikit tak ikhlas karena harus memasukkan makanan ringannya kedalam tas sekolahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aominecchi daritadi diam terus-ssu~" goda Kise sambil menyenggol lengan pemilik surai _navy blue_ , Aomine Daiki. Lelaki berkulit coklat eksotis itu tengah memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Sedaritadi aku merasakan tekanan yang aneh." Ucapnya sambil memberhentikan langkahnya untuk memandangi teman-temannya.

"Tekanan apa, Aomine?" tanya Midorima yang juga memberhentikan langkanya sambil menatap Aomine yang terlihat berdiri dengan gelisah.

 _RAAAAW!_

Tiba-tiba tiang listrik yang letaknya tak jauh dari Aomine berdiri tiba-tiba terhempas jatuh, dengan gesit, Aomine melompat untuk menghindari tiang listrik yang tiba-tiba jatuh.

"LARI!" seru Aomine sambil menarik Kuroko karena dia tahu bahwa Kuroko yang paling lama jika disuruh berlari.

Setelah mendengar seruan Aomine, segerombolan anak remaja tadi berlari dengan cepat, tak tahu harus lari kemana.

Aomine melihatnya, monster rasaksa dengan tinggi setidaknya 2meter lebih dengan lubang di dadanya, monster itu memiliki topeng aneh yang menutupi wajahnya, tentu saja, bentuknya bukan seperti manusia. Monster itu menghantam semua benda yang ada dihadapannya dan mengejar enam remaja yang kali ini terlihat seperti tikus untuk monster itu.

 _RAAAAWR!_

"Jalan buntu!" pekik Akashi yang memimpin di depan sendiri.

"APA?!" teriak mereka tak percaya.

"AKA-CHIN, LAKUKAN SESUATU!" suara memohon itu keluar dari bibir Murasakibara.

" **Hado no Sanjusan: Sokatsui**!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara pekikan dari belakang monster itu.

Kilatan biru menembus dada monster itu dan nyaris mengenai enam remaja itu jika mereka tidak sesegera mungkin untuk menghindari serangan itu.

"Sialan!" umpat seseorang dari balik monster itu saat ia gagal untuk menumbangkan monster itu.

Tiba-tiba, monster itu menembakkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, semacam bola yang bersinar dan ditembakkanlah ke arah seseorang yang tadi menyerangnya dengan kilatan biru yang keluar dari jarinya.

Lenyap. Satu kata yang menggambarkan keberadaan sesorang yang telah diserang monster itu dengan tembakan dari mulutnya.

"Jangan bengong saja, ayo lari!" perintah Akashi sudah sepenuhnya terlambat ketika si monster membuka mulutnya dan terciptalah bentuk dari serangan yang tadi di gunakannya.

Mengarahkan ke mereka berenam yang masih melongo pasrah bak tokoh sinetron yang pasrah hendak ditubruk oleh kendaraan, menunggu sesorang untuk menyelamatkannya.

" **Hado no Sanjusan: Sokatsui**." Tiba-tiba muncullah sosok laki-laki berambut coklat dengan balutan kimono berwarna hitam yang di lapisi lagi oleh semacam jubah berwarna putih dengan tulisan ' **五** 'di bagian punggungnya.

"Bodoh! Jika kalian mati disini, aku akan gagal untuk merencanakan sesutu. Membuat Seireite heboh." Ucapnya yang disusul dengan figur monster yang perlahan lenyap.

"Kyoka Suigetsu," kata pria itu sambil menarik pedangnya keluar dari sarung pedangnya, mengarahkan pedang tersebut ke arah enam remaja yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Aku akan mengirim kalian ke Soul Society. Perlahan-lahan mempelajari segalanya. Dan melupakan kejadian hari ini. seakan-akan kalian tidak pernah ada disini." Ucapnya sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya lalu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"masuk ke gerbang Senkai. Jangan sampai tertangkap oleh Kototsu. Jika kalian sudah terbangun. Jalani saja seperti yang seharusnya. Selamat tinggal. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Pria berkacamata itu meninggalkan enam remaja yang masih terbengong-bengong ketika tiba-tiba muncul semacam pintu bambu yang tergeser buka dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

"Apa-apaan ini, nanodayo?!" kali ini Midorima angkat bicara.

"Sudah. Kita masuk saja!" kata Aomine yang menyuruh mereka memasuki gerbang itu tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Jangan berindak bo—" belum selesai Akashi menyelesaikan perkatannya, Aomine telah menyeret tangan Kuroko, membawanya memasuki pintu Senkai.

"AAAAA!" teriak Kuroko. Ini baru pertama kalinya melihat Kuroko berteriak kencang seperti itu.

"Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuroko-chin/Tetsuya!" pekik mereka berempat bersamaan yang membuat mereka mau tak mau ikut memasuki pintu Senkai yang perlahan-lahan mulai menutup.

"KYAAAAAA!~" pekik mereka berenam saat memasuki pintu Senkai yang telah menutup rapat.

* * *

Masih berdiri dengan linglung, enam remaja tadi mengamat-amati lorong gelap itu.

"Akashi, baju apa yang kamu pakai itu, nanodayo?" Midorima yang sedaritadi mengamat-amati Akashi yang mengenakan pakaian aneh itu kini juga tersadar bahwa dia mengenakan pakaian yang serupa.

"HWAAAAA!~" teriak mereka berenam saat menyadari bahwa mereka telah mengenakan pakaian yang serupa. Kimono hitam dengan pedang yang tersampir di pinggang bak seorang samurai.

Tapi, penampilan Akashi sedikit berbeda karena dia mengenakan jubah yang serupa seperti milik pria yang mereka temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi yang membedakannya, tulisan yang terletak di punggung itu berbeda. Milik Akashi tertulis ' **十四** ' disana.

"Ini haori. Hanya milik kapten Gotei 14." Ucap Akashi yang tidak terdengar terkejut sama sekali.

"Akashicchi kenapa tiba-tiba tahu seperti itu?" tanya Kise terheran-heran.

"Enathlah. Mungkin ini bagian rencana dari laki-laki yang kita temui beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Akashi dengan tatapan nanar.

"HARI?!" kali ini Aomine heboh. Berusaha memastikan apakah indra pendengarannya tidak mengalami gangguan.

"Entahlah, aku rasa begitu. Dan panggil aku, Akashi taicho. Mengingat akulah kapten dari divisi 14. Divisi kalian."

Mereka berlima mengutuk dalam hati. Tidak. Membatin lebih tepatnya.

Darimana Akashi tahu bahwa dia adalah kapten? Apa itu divisi 14? Apa itu gotei 14?

"Kita harus bergegas. Sebelum Kototsu melahap kita. Cepat." Akashi telah berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan teman-tmennya yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Semuanya, ayo kita ikuti, Akashi taicho." Ucap Kuroko tiba tiba sambil ikut berlari menyusul Akashi.

Beberapa detik berselang setelah Kuroko mengatakan hal itu, dinding dan tempat mereka berpijak bergetar dan memunculkan sebuah benda yang mirip seperti gerbong kereta berwarna hitam pekat yang menyapu bersih jejak kaki yang terlihat bersinar di tempat mereka berpijak. Benda itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, dan Kise berlari kencang menyusul Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Benda itu aneh-ssu! Seperti penyedot debu saja!" kali ini mereka telah mengejar ketertinggalan mereka dan berlari di belakang Akashi.

"Tepat sekali, Ryota. Benda itu semacam penyedot debu. Tak memandang siapapun apapun, benda itu akan menghisap semuanya. Tak terkecuali jejak kaki kalian." Setelah mengucapkan itu, mereka berlima serentak melihat kebawah, melihat jejak kaki mereka yang berwarna biru terang itu.

"Cepat!" perintah Akashi lagi sambil mempercepat lajunya berlari.

"Akashi-kun! E—eh maksudku, Akashi taicho kenapa bisa seperti menghilang dan muncul di tempat yang jaraknya lebih jauh begitu?" suara teriakan Kuroko terdengar di telinga Akashi yang baru saja tersadar bahwa langkah kakinya memang cepat.

"Tetsuya, ini namanya Shunpo. Kau juga bisa menggunakannya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengajarkanmu. Coba saja berlari sedikit kencang dan mendorong langkah kakimu dengan satu kaki kedepan. Itu akan membantumu melesat." Terang Akashi yang langsung dimengerti oleh Kuroko.

"Oi, Tetsu! Tunggu aku!" aneh. Kali ini Aomine yang meminta Kuroko untuk menunggunya. Biasanya, Kuroko lah yang meminta Aomine untuk menunggunya.

"Hai, Aomine-kun."

"Benda itu semakin mendekat-ssu!"

"Kototsu, nanodayo!" koreksi Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Cepatlah, Mido-chin. Nanti Mido-chin yang tersedot." Ejek Murasakibara yang melesat dengan cepat menyusul Kuroko, Aomine, dan Akashi.

"Sialan!" umpat Midorima yang di acuhkan oleh Murasakibara.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari,

"Ada cahaya! Sepertinya itu pintu keluar!" derap langkah kaki dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal terdengar bersamaan.

Akashi memberhentikan langkahnya saat ia berjarak beberapa centi dari cahaya tersebut. Menunggu teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, mereka sepakat untuk melompat memasuki cahaya itu bersamaan sambil menggenggam tangan yang lain. Akashi menggandeng Kuroko dan Midorima. Kuroko menggandeng Akashi dan Aomine, Midorima menggandeng Akashi dan Murasakibara, Aomine menggandeng Kuroko dan Kise, dan yang terakhir Kise menggandeng tangan Aomine dan Murasakibara.

"Satu-dua-tiga." Mereka menghitung mundur bersama dan melompat memasuki cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya, membuat mereka mengeratkan pegangan masing-masing sambil menutup mata mereka karena cahayanya yang terlalu silau.

Dan...

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca:)**


End file.
